


Reindeer Games

by Dawnwind



Category: Invisible Man (TV 2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwind/pseuds/Dawnwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Food, movies and sex on wintery night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reindeer Games

"Hey, Hobbesy!" Darien grinned enthusiastically, stepping back to let his partner into the studio apartment. "Didja get 'em?"

"'Lethal Weapon' and 'Die Hard', the ultimate movie marathon for the longest night of the year." Hobbes held up the bag from Blockbuster and another one with a greasy bottom.

"The perfect combination of action, mayhem, and Christmas." Darien grabbed the video bag so Hobbes could set out the repast: buffalo wings with ranch dressing for dipping and a large Caesar salad with crunchy croutons.

"Going healthy?" Darien teased, checking out the fare.

"If we're gonna eat cookies the rest of the night I figure we needed some roughage," Hobbes defended his choice, looking around at the transformed room with amazement. "Did some decorating, Martha Stewart?"

There was a purple and gold garland hung in swags along the breakfast bar and a small artificial tree standing at one end festooned with blinking pink, yellow and green lights. On the bookcase was a large bowl overflowing with brightly wrapped chocolates and small dolls in red and green elf costumes poised in vaguely lewd positions around the base. A live tree, its branches laden with long strips of silver tinsel, shiny balls and paper airplanes took up another corner of the room. On the top, there was an angel wearing a lopsided halo. The whole thing was illuminated with a revolving four colored disk that sat under the tree so that at any one time the tree might be red, blue, yellow or green. It was oddly hypnotic, and Darien had found himself blissing out from time to time on the color wheel since he'd plugged it in two hours ago.

"Think it's too much?" Darien asked, "I put the talking Santa in the bathroom."

"It's not your ordinary…" Hobbes said lamely. "You musta been really busy."

"Worked all morning, then went to Thrift Emporium, great store. Found presents for everybody on my list." Darien rummaged around under the Christmas tree, pushing aside a few wrapped gifts before pulling one up. It was in a blue box without a bow or tag. "I got you something. Technically, it's not a Christmas present, so…open it now."

"A winter Solstice gift?" Hobbes lifted off the top of the blue box and spread the tissue paper aside with a puzzled expression. "Snow White and the seven dwarfs?" he asked mystified, holding up the Disney princess and her seven consorts. All eight were attached to a main base and had small cups on the top of their heads. In the middle, to Snow White's right, was a gold crown on a pedestal. Doc, Happy, Sneezy and Bashful stood to the left of the crown leaving Dopey, Grumpy and Sleepy over on Snow White's end. "What is it?"

"It's a Menorah," Darien identified, beaming proudly. There were nine candles included in the box and he stuck one into the cup on Dopey's head.

"This is for kids."

"It's kitsch, Hobbes, kitsch. You gotta lighten up there." Laughing at his own joke, Darien reached out for some of the chicken, the lanyard around his neck swinging outward, so that the 'pendant', a clump of rounded, gray-green leaves and white berries, nearly hit Snow White in the head as Hobbes set the menorah on the bar.

"Are you wearing mistletoe around your neck?" Hobbes chortled, tapping the ball to make it swing across Fawkes' velour clad chest. "Not exactly the most orthodox place for it."

"When have you ever been orthodox, Rabbi?"

"Once upon a time, I was very orthodox, but I've reformed since then," Hobbes said with a straight face. He took a buffalo wing, devouring it hungrily and reaching for another, "Most people hang 'em up high. The whole point is to get kissed underneath there. You're not gonna get many kisses down there."

As if feeling the intense heat from Darien's smoldering dark eyes, Hobbes turned, facing his partner. He smiled lazily when Fawkes said, "Only one person I want kisses from, and he can plant 'em anyplace he likes, as long as it's underneath the mistletoe." He stilled the pendulum swing of the mistletoe pomander, smoothing his hand down the velour shirt to the top of his narrow legged brown slacks.

"Oh, it's gonna be that way, is it?" Hobbes matched his partner's fever, placing one hand over Darien's. "You not even hungry for dinner?"

"I've been hungry all day, but they didn't have what I wanted at the grocery," Darien purred, his hand changing course and heading over to Hobbes' shirt covered belly.  
"But luckily, I had something delivered right to my door."

"Amazing what you can have brought up these days." Hobbes took a deep breath, just watching that long fingered hand on his abdomen toy with the shirt buttons.

"And I didn't even have to give him a tip."

"Just the weirdest lookin' menorah I ever saw."

"Don't you like it?" Darien asked with a slight pout, slipping just one finger under Bobby's shirt to the warm skin hidden beneath. He laid his palm flat against the other man's ridged belly muscle with a sigh of pleasure.

"Actually, I do. Makes me think of you. But Fawkes, Chanukah is over for this year."

"So? It's a Solstice gift. Like the druids." No longer satisfied just feeling Hobbes' skin, Darien began to slowly unbutton and peel away the dark blue shirt.

"I hardly think the druids practiced the Festival of the Lights."

"They had better things to do." Darien grinned ferally, staring fixedly at the gorgeous man in front of him. Bobby was compact, beautifully muscled and firm. The front of his pants were poking out like he were hiding all manner of long, rounded objects underneath and it was all Darien could do not to give in to the old chestnut _'Is that a gun in your pocket or you just happy to see me?'_ "Making out under the stars in the shadow of Stonehenge."

"In the middle of December? In Salisbury? Too cold, my friend, too cold." Hobbes hissed when Darien ran one hand up his body, circling each nipple just once. As if cued by this rapid movement, the nipples both tightened into pert nubs, ready to be played with.

"'S'not cold in here." Darien smiled, flicking a nipple with his fingernail. He liked the way Bobby arched when he did it and tried it again on the other side. The reaction was again quite satisfying, and pushing Hobbes up against the bar, Darien experimented with mouthing each firm bud. They tasted far better than buffalo wings, in his humble opinion and he let his tongue explore a wider area encompassing most of the smaller man's upper chest.

The only problem was that to get to the best places Darien either had to bend in half or kneel, and he didn't like either option. "On the bed, now," he ordered in a husky voice, need humming in his veins. He'd expected to have Hobbes naked by the end of the night, after one of the movies at least, but hadn't quite planned on the action starting so early in the evening. But Hobbes looked so desirable dressed in a plain blue shirt and dark pants. Simple and elegant, ready to be unwrapped, like a gift in that blue box from Tiffany's.

"Fawkes…" Hobbes trailed off as Darien's hot mouth found more of his naked skin. He backed up slowly, giving Darien enough time to follow him to the bed without breaking contact. When Hobbes hit the edge of the mattress with the back of his knees, he sat down abruptly, bringing Fawkes down on top of him. "Whoa, there, stallion." Hobbes grabbed for Darien's belt loops, steadying his forward movement.

Darien grabbed Hobbes' shoulders, widening his stance to remain upright. Neither moved for a moment, brown eyes locked on each other.

"Want to play some reindeer games?" Darien asked grinning recklessly, humming the tune to 'Rudolph'.

"And what kind of games do they play?"

"Oh, you know." Darien slid the dark blue shirt the rest of the way off Hobbes' shoulders until it was just bunched around his wrists. "Butt heads, compare who has the biggest antlers. Contests of skill and speed."

"Can't start the race until the Grand Champion is out of the stable." After shucking his shirt, Hobbes began unbuckling the belt that was almost eye level to him when sitting down.

"That what you like to call it?" Darien laughed, pleased that he'd earned such a nickname. "Grand Champion, huh?"

"The race track's kind of twisty, and your competition won the North Pole Preakness and the Grand Nationals, so it's a tough race, but a fair one." Hobbes slid the zipper down with infinite slowness, or so it seemed to its owner, but he finally revealed the ultimate prize and whistled low in his mouth when Darien's cock sprang out fully extended. "And the horse is out of the starting gate and onto the field, folks…" He took a handful of cock, grinning up at his lover. "You were prepared for this? No shorts, no briefs? What if you'd been hit by a car, what would your mother say?"

"Hit by a car in my own house?" Darien clenched his fists on Bobby's shoulders as fingers tightened around his hard length. "And for the record, my mother never said word one on the whole clean underwear subject," he continued, his voice gone all husky and deep.

"Wish I coulda introduced you t'mine, then. Her favorite subject as a matter of fact." Hobbes stroked the long cock in his hand, slowly and sensuously until Darien could hardly remain standing. His cock, already hard and ramrod stiff, was now vibrating of its own accord, juice leaking from the tip like a dripping faucet. He tried to breathe deeply but his heart was trip hammering too fast, his hormones on overdrive with the long soft strokes Hobbes was giving.

"You're under the mis-mistletoe now." Darien was almost beyond speech, and every time Hobbes applied just a hint of fingernail to the underside ridge, he thought the top of his head would blow off. He was nearly in control of the Quicksilver problem, but his feet tingled with cold, and for just a moment his whole leg vanished. With a hip wiggle, he brought it back into view, but the tingling persisted. "Kiss me, see if I really believe you won the Grand Nationals with moves like that."

Hobbes gently, ever so tenderly, bestowed a kiss to the base of the penis then continued working his way down the shaft to the head. On the tip he stuck out his tongue, lapping up the pre-cum and then blew lightly on the wet place. Darien exploded with a roar, throwing his head back as he came. When Hobbes closed his mouth around the pulsating shaft, swallowing the fluid that jetted out, Darien nearly lost consciousness as all the blood left his head for regions below the belt. He hung on to his partner's shoulders, existing only in that warm, sweet mouth. It surrounded his soul, giving him shelter and ecstasy all at the same time. With an incredible, almost audible whoosh, Darien went invisible, his whole body shimmering for just a moment.

"Fawkesy?" Hobbes asked, repeating himself twice before Darien could open his eyes and focus on the handsome man next to him. "You with me, man?"

"You definitely won the Nationals," Darien gasped. He'd completely lost a hold of his hard-earned control on the gland, but nothing mattered at that moment. He felt depleted, and leaned against Hobbes' sturdy shoulder. Somehow he'd ended up on the bed sitting beside Bobby, his limp cock hanging out over his opened pants. "Been in training long?"

"Long enough to know what you like, sent you up like a rocket." Hobbes stretched over to kiss him on the lips, fondling his balls with his lower hand. "Ready for more?"

"S'your turn," Darien said against his lips, "Or my turn t'do you, I don't know the right words." He kissed him again, revealing in the combination of soft lips and scratchy five o'clock shadow against his face.

"You're doin' fine by me." Hobbes closed his eyes, rubbing his cheek on Darien's.

"Just keep doin' what you're doing, too, and we'll both be great." Darien grabbed Hobbes' head between his hands centering those kiss-roughened lips on his so he could devote all his attention on his partner's tempting mouth. "But less talking." He thrust deeply with his tongue, finding Hobbes' teeth, then his tongue and hard palate. That ridged plain was new territory and Darien explored every millimeter, breathing and rebreathing the same air Bobby did until both had to pull back or pass out. Hobbes still cupped Darien's balls in his hot palm, and when their lips parted he accidentally tightened his grip.

"Oh, god!" Darien screamed, the edge back so fast he was amazed at his own recuperative powers. Electricity shot up and down his body in a constant current. He felt like he could have powered the Christmas tree lights with his own energy. He panted, determined not to go see-through again. "How do you do that to me?"

"I'm that good." Hobbes grinned happily at the partially erect staff in his hand. "And I've got a couple of ideas for this guy."

"First get his friend out here, mine's lonely." Darien put his puppy-dog expression to good effect until Hobbes laughed shortly, shedding his pants and boxers in one movement. "See, now that's what I'm talking about." Darien regarded the thick, turgid cock with genuine admiration. He was built long and lean and his own appendage mirrored that. It got long, really long, but the width didn't hold a candle to Bobby's package. Dark red with long blue veins running the length and as big around as a zucchini growing fat in the summer sun, Bobby's cock was a masterpiece. "That's what I call a lethal weapon, Murtaugh."

"You're Riggs, I'm Murtaugh?" Hobbes sat back on his heels with a speculative look. "I'm better with a gun and I'm crazier."

"Relatively." Darien shrugged. "You're too far away. C'mere."

Instead, Bobby tugged Darien's velour shirt over his head and pushed him down onto the pillows, lying down on top of him like a human blanket. So situated, the difference in their heights was rendered moot and their cocks met with a bounce that sent sparks flaring behind Darien's eyes.

Rocking slightly, Bobby started a delightful friction, grinding his hips across Fawkes'. Darien thrust upward, but despite his earlier success, it was just a little too soon for him to hit a climax again. Hobbes pushed himself up so that he straddled Darien, their manhood almost braided around each other. He grimaced, his head thrown back, neck bare and exposed in the most vulnerable position Darien had ever witnessed on his paranoid partner. It awed him that Bobby could let his guard down so completely in his presence and he wrapped his fingers around Hobbes' cock. Just that last measure of pressure was enough to send Hobbes into orbit. He cried out Darien's name.

"Man, you packed a load." Darien cuddled his partner's body against his chest, the semen splattered over him almost gluing them together. "What kinda ammo you use in that thing?"

"S'a special mixture I made up myself." Hobbes yawned, obviously too tired to move. "I need a nap."

"Don't mind if you do, but I need to clean up first. I'm sticky." Darien rolled to one side, Hobbes' compact weight making it difficult to draw in a breath. "Rest up, old man, while I take a shower. Then we can eat."

"Wondered when you'd have to break up the party to fill that hollow leg," Hobbes stuffed a pillow behind him, arms cupping the back of his head.

Darien dropped the mistletoe pomander onto his groin, partially obscuring the family jewels. "You bend your knee over just a little and you could be the Playgirl centerfold for December."

"Get outta here and wash up before I come after you," Hobbes raised a fist with mock threat. "But, Fawkesy, don't get dressed again."

"You like the natural look?" Darien posed, pumping up his biceps like Charles Atlas.

"Sure do, and I have plans for later."

"You keep saying that."

It didn't take half an hour for Darien to clean up and fix his hair back into it's former bed rumpled appearance. Hobbes dozed during the interim but took his turn in the shower while Darien dished up dinner and put one of the videos into the VCR.

They watched 'Lethal Weapon' reclined on the sofa in the nude, eating salad and buffalo wings with their fingers and each other's fingers, giggling when the salad dressing dripped onto body parts. When the credits were rolling over Riggs' battered form, Darien retrieved dessert, bringing back an astonishing array of Oreos arranged on a holiday plate and a large glass of milk for himself. Hobbes chose dark aromatic coffee in a Star of David mug.

"How many different kinds you got there, kid?" Hobbes took one, biting into it, his eyes widening in surprise. He washed it down with a sip of coffee.

"Mint, huh?" Darien screwed one open to reveal the cream bisected green and white. "S'my new favorite." He licked the middle indolently, eyes on Hobbes' face the whole time. When he knew he had his lover's full attention, he scraped the cream off with his teeth, his tongue peeking out to lick the last bits off his lip. "They got every color for Christmas; red ones, but the cream's just plain. Then, little candy cane pink ones, green mint ones. and even coffee ones for you."

"Give me that." Hobbes grabbed half of the chocolate cookie out of Darien's hand, eating it whole so his cheeks bulged out for a second. Darien twisted another sandwich apart, leaving cream on both halves and curved his arm around Hobbes' to feed it to him. Hobbes took the twin and fed it to Darien so they both crunched down on cookie at the same time. His mouth still crummy, Hobbes kissed Fawkes full on the mouth. Darien could taste the mingled flavors of chocolate, mint and coffee and sucked hard to get the full effect. For a short while neither gave any thought to cookies or movies as they indulged in their own entertainment, hands all over each other.

"Hey," Hobbes said, one hand still playing with long strands of hair on the back of Darien's head. "You said you went shopping, what else didja get?"

"Stuff. Got a gold compact for Monroe, with a little mirror in it so she can look behind her like Mrs. Peel and Agent 99," Darien described, "And got Claire fuzzy slippers with Einstein on the front."

"They had those at Thrift Emporium? I saw some like that at Macy's."

"Somebody musta got 'em as a gift and got rid of 'em right away. No taste." Darien swiveled around so he could see Hobbes more easily. "When were you at Macy's?"

"Recently, buying gifts like you were," Hobbes hedged, "Which reminds me, if you're finished wrapping, you got any ribbon left?"

"Sure. How much you want?" Darien got up, stretching his long body, watching Bobby watching him with a smug expression. He had that man cold and knew just how to play him.

"'Bout so much." Hobbes indicated about a yard with his hands, eyes on Darien's groin. Bending over from the waist, Darien selected a spool of red satin ribbon, hearing Hobbes groan from behind him.

"Hurt yourself, Hobbesy?" Darien asked all innocent, batting his eyes. "Sounds like you're in pain there."

"No pain, my friend," Hobbes negated, but he continued to stare at the long, partially erect cock hanging between Darien's legs. Hobbes' own penis was standing at full attention as if watching the proceedings with keen interest.

"This good for you?" Darien held out the ribbon, unreeling three feet in one long shining red stream.

"You don't know how good." Winding the length around his hand Hobbes took a pair of scissors from his partner and snipped off a goodly portion. Darien dropped back onto the sofa, expecting Bobby to roll up the ribbon and save it for later use. He was there fore surprised when Bobby draped the silky strip over Darien's knee and pushed his legs further apart. "I got some gift wrapping to do here, Penelope, just keep still for a few minutes."

"What have you got in mind there, Mr. Fix-it?"

"Watch and marvel." Hobbes centered the ribbon under Darien's cock and balls then wrapped it around twice with just enough tightness to make Darien rise up with a gasp. "Down, boy." Hobbes gave the now steel hard rod a pat, "Did I ever tell you I won a merit badge in scouting for the best knots ever seen in all a'New York? People still talk about the knots I can tie." He wove an intricate design with the two ends of the red ribbon, crossing and criss-crossing them around Fawkes' genitals until they were wrapped like a decorative sausage, the tip glowing an obscene shade of purple red. Tying a knot on the underside, up near the perineum Hobbes then sat back to appreciate the finished product.

"That's too tight," Darien panted, turned on like a light bulb, his pulse throbbing in his bound cock in time with his thundering heartbeat. With Hobbes' hands all over his cock, his erection had blossomed, larger even than earlier in the evening. "Makes me look like a Christmas present."

"S'just what I wanted, Fawkesy. Now that's what I call a present for the longest night of the year. I just want to admire it until the stroke of twelve, then we can exchange gifts and unwrap things." Hobbes rubbed just the end of his thumb over the pulsing tip, laughing when it jumped. "Kinda reminds me of Rudolph's red nose."

"You want me to keep this on until midnight?" Darien squeaked, his every instinct to pull the binding ribbon off as quickly as possible. Even though he had to admit it looked totally hot and he wanted to encourage every second of Hobbes' obvious lust. "Crap, it hurts. What'd you get me?"

"Guess."

"What exactly are we playin' here?" Darien scootched down, splaying his legs out to relieve the building ache in his groin. Looking at the clock, he was relieved to note it was only twenty minutes to midnight.

"Same thing we have been playin', Blitzen. Reindeer games, remember?" Hobbes leaned across his partner to fetch the second video, letting his cock brush the top of Darien's. "Butting heads, comparing antler size…Give me the remote. I'm in the mood for some action."

 

FIN


End file.
